happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Ahead, Make my Doomsday!
Go Ahead, Make my Doomsday! is an episode from Specy Spooktacular. It features a what if the Mayans are true about the apocalypse, the HTF way. Roles Starring: *Sniffles *Josh Featuring: *Mime *Cuddles *Toothy Appearances: *All the Canon HTFs and most Fanon HTFs *Three Mayan monsters Plot In December 21st 2012, 5 days before Christmas, Josh reads a newspaper while he sips his coffee until he spits when he found out that the world would end today. Josh panics the apocalypse prophecy to Sniffles, until Sniffles laughs and scoffs. At nightime, All the HTFs (except for Sniffles) are at the town square, waiting for the completion of a giant Christmas tree. They sung carols until it cuts to Sniffles sitting near his telescope. He looks in the telescope, only to see a meteor hurtling towards Earth. Sniffles gasps at the impending Armageddon. Cuddles points to a shooting star (or a dangerous METEOR!). Sniffles sees the meteor hurtling towards the town square. Just as HTFs were about to sing another carol, a meteor crashes into a tree and the tree falls down. Then a blimp lands with terrible numbers. The HTFs look at the blimp with the words flashing "12. 21. 12". Everyone (even Josh and the evil characters) then screams and runs away. Josh stares at the blimp and says "Uh oh!" until a blue hand grabs his ear and drags him away. Sniffles looks at the scattering from a destroyed tree (and a blimp) and then sees more meteors coming to Earth and says "Oh no!" Devious runs to his lab until a meteor destroys it and he says "NO! My laboratory! All my inventions destroyed!" and then he sees three Mayan monsters. One of the monsters crushed Devious. Lumpy runs until an earthquake breaks up the ground and Lumpy falls through the crack. A tsunami crashes onto the coast. A solar flare causes Nutty's candy to melt and he says "Oh". Josh looks at some planes falling out of the sky (caused by solar flare) and remarks "Oh dear. They were right". Josh came into Sniffles' house and grabbed Sniffles. Sniffles then wonders how to evacuate the town. Josh says "You can build a rocket to fit all our friends in. I think you need a big rocket to fit all of us in". Sniffles then replies "That's a good idea, but I think you need to loot for some tools to build that spaceship". It cuts to the town square with the destroyed tree. Every HTF went crazy and started looting. Josh looted some tools and gave them to Sniffles. The Platypus Aliens started to attack and Josh said "Make it quick! Hurry!". Sniffles went to work on his giant rocket ship, accompanied by Toothy, Cuddles, Mime and Josh. Mime was annoying Josh with his acts so Josh killed him by letting lightning strike him. Finally, when the rocket was finished, Josh tells every HTF in town that Sniffles is "evacuating the world". When Josh told every HTF in town, Sniffles prepares his rocket. Every HTF climbed aboard the spaceship (even Cro-Marmot). The ship blasted off and Josh looks over the world. He said in despair "Why didn't anyone listen to me?". Cuddles folds his arms in annoyance. The Mole (who is the ship pilot) steered the rocket to the Sun and the HTFs died in the heat. Back on a destroyed Earth, The Platypus Aliens poke the corpse of Mime until they see a puff of smoke from the Sun. The episode ends with them laughing. Deaths *Devious was squashed by a Mayan monster *Lumpy falls through an earthquake crack *Some people were drowned when a tsunami crashed onto the coast *Mime was struck by lightning *Everyone died when the rocket hurtled towards the Sun Trivia *The plot is a spoof of the 2009 movie "2012" which also based on the apocalypse hoax. *The title is typed in a Data Control font. *The HTFs recognised the date on the blimp because it was really the date of the apocalypse. *HTFs in crowd at a Christmas tree (except for Sniffles and Platypus Aliens): #Cuddles #Toothy #Lumpy #Flippy #Devious #Pop and Cub #Splendid #Splendont #Lifty and Shifty #Buck and Chuck #Clam #Gloomy #Gutsy #Savaughn #Otus #Captain Fuzzles #Fiora #Rip and Torn #Ale #Petunia #Giggles #Josh #Flaky #Lammy #Truffles #Pierce #Fizzles #Nutty #Handy #Ray #Decker #Cloudy #Trippy #Hippy #Nippy #Timber #Frostbite #Russell #Fungus #Trixie #Jacky #Checkers #Boz #Leif #Wooly #Freezy #Mimi #Pranky #Fuddles #Puffy #Robo Star #Bastion #Doc #Sweet #Graves Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween